The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 3-This Is Where It All Ends
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: The sequel to my Doctor Who/Amazing World of Gumball crossover, The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 2-Elmore Vs. Daleks! The Mushroom Kingdom: Home of the final battle against the Daleks! Rated T for blood, language, & violence. Doctor who is owned by BBC & Mario is owned by Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 3- This Is Where It All Ends, chapter 1

**Hello, & welcome to my seventeenth fanfic! Seeing as how we're still in Dalek quarter, I figured I'd post the third & final entry in The Daleks: Universal Invasion! First it was Doctor Who/Sonic the Hedgehog, then it was Doctor Who/Amazing World of Gumball, & finally it's Doctor Who/Mario! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this concluding entry in the series!**

The doctor was inside the TARDIS. "Well, hopefully that'll be the last of them," he said. "Let's see, where do I go next?" he wondered, searching for where to go next. Suddenly, he heard the TARDIS make a beeping noise. "Shit, _MORE_ Daleks!?" he shouted. He sighed, & then he said, "Fine, let's go. Allons-y!" The TARDIS transported to the Mushroom Kingdom.

**At the Mushroom Kingdom…**

Mario, a plumber with a red cap, & Luigi, Mario's brother with a green cap, were traveling around a world filled with floating blocks, mushrooms that make you grow in size, brown mushrooms with feet called Goombas, turtles that stand on two feet called Koopa Troopas, & Koopa Troopas with wings, called Koopa Paratroopas. A princess in a pink dress, named Peach, had been captured by Koopa Troopas. "Help!" she shouted as a Koopa Paratroopa was carrying her away.

"Peach!" Mario shouted.

"Don't worry! We'll save you!" Luigi shouted. They chased the Paratroopa to catch Peach. They kept jumping high, but neither of them could catch the Paratroopa because it was too high in the air.

"HEEEELLLLP!" Peach shouted.

"No! Peach!" Mario shouted, sad that he couldn't get Peach. Suddenly, he & Luigi hear a crash behind them. The TARDIS machine was right behind them.

"Ahh!" both Mario & Luigi shouted.

The TARDIS opened up & the doctor walked out of it. "Hello," the doctor said.

"Who are you?" Luigi asked.

"I'm the doctor," the doctor answered.

"Doctor who?" Mario asked.

"Just the doctor," the doctor answered.

"You don't have a name?" Luigi asked.

The doctor sighed & told the Mario brothers, "If you want to call me something, call me Sydney."

"The name's Mario," Mario introduced himself.

"And I'm Luigi," Luigi introduced himself.

"Anyway, we need your help!" Mario told the doctor. "Our princess is captured by a turtle with wings!"

"A… turtle with wings?" the doctor asked, confused.

"Yes! It's called a Koopa Paratroopa!" Luigi explained.

"_Sounds like a failed attempt at another version of Paratroopers,_" the doctor thought. Then he saw that the Paratroopa was still flying in the air. He sees a Koopa Troopa on the ground. He stomps on its shell, grabs it, & throws it in the air, targeting the Paratroopa. The Koopa shell hits the Paratroopa. The Paratroopa lets go of Peach & fall to the ground.

As Peach was falling, she pulled out an umbrella & opens it to land safely. When she landed, she walked up to the doctor & said, "Thank you, mister!"

"You're welcome, & call me Sydney," the doctor told Peach. "_Wow, that was a little TOO easy,_" he thought. "Anyway, there's HUGE trouble heading towards this place!" he shouted.

"What kind of trouble? Bowser?" Mario asked.

"Uh… who's Bowser?" the doctor asked.

"Bowser's a huge dragon-like turtle with spikes on his green shell," Mario explained.

"Well, no, not _that_ trouble," the doctor said. "This evil group of robots called Daleks are heading towards this place!"

"Robots? That won't be too diffi-" Mario was about to say before the doctor interrupted him.

"No, this group of robots can only be destroyed if they hit each other!" the doctor shouted.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Yes, you heard right, an evil group of robots that can only be destroyed if they hit each other!" the doctor shouted.

"Then we're going to need a plan!" Luigi shouted.

"That's what I was thinking!" the doctor replied. "We're going to need all the help we can! Let's find some helpers!" the doctor, Mario, Luigi, & Peach traveled all around the Mushroom Kingdom to find the people who can help them.

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you're looking forward to the next one! Until then enjoy an update on Trouble In The Dimensions! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 3- This Is Where It All ends, chapter 2

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my seventeenth fanfic! And seeing as how Dalek quarter is almost over, I'll be real quick on finishing this story soon. Sorry, I've been focusing on other stuff. *sweat drop* But don't worry, I won't abandon this series! Anyway, let's get on with the second chapter!**

The doctor traveled around the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario, Luigi, & Princess Peach. "Do you guys know where I can announce the invasion?" he asked them.

"There's only the castle, as far as I'm concerned," Mario answered.

"Alright, that'll be perfect!" the doctor replied.

"Uh, Sydney?" Luigi asked the doctor.

"What is it, Luigi?" the doctor asked.

"What are these robots called?" Luigi asked.

"The robots are called Daleks," the doctor answered.

"They're called Daleks?" Princess Peach asked the doctor.

"Yes. Stupid name, I know, but you don't want to fuck with them!" the doctor said. "Anyway, let's head over to the castle now!" He, Mario, Luigi, & Peach ran off to the Mushroom Kingdom castle.

**At the castle…**

The doctor, Mario, Luigi, & Peach found a lot of people at the castle. There were mushroom guys with white mushroom tops on their heads that have red spots on them (each guy is named Toad), a yellow-wearing Mario look-a-like with a crazy mustache & a purple W on his hat (named Wario), a green dinosaur-like creature with brown boots (named Yoshi), & a tall, purple-wearing Luigi look-a-like with a yellow, up-side-down L on his hat (named Waluigi).

"Attention, everyone!" the doctor shouted. "I am the doctor, but you can call me Sydney is you want, & I have an announcement to make: An evil group of robots called Daleks are going to invade the Mushroom Kingdom! They can only be killed if they shoot each other! If you are a fighter, walk up to me, Mario, Luigi, & Peach for a plan! If you are not, run for your bloody lives!" he announced.

Only the Toads ran for their lives, while Wario, Waluigi, & Yoshi ran up to the doctor. "Daleks, eh? And they can only be killed if they shoot each other?" Wario asked.

"How are we going to destroy these Daleks?" Waluigi asked.

"I'll tell you when we start our plan," the doctor answered.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted.

"Uh… does Yoshi actually speak?" the doctor asked.

"No, but if you have a translator, you'll be able to understand him," Luigi answered.

The doctor thought for a second, & then realized something. "Wait a minute," he said.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"I think I've found someone who doesn't speak before…" the doctor thought.

**Flashback…**

"Wyott! He's my younger brother! Well, not my actual brother since we don't have the same blood type, but I found him & took care of him," Voltros answered.

"Younger brother? How old is he?" the doctor asked Voltros.

"12 years old," Voltros answered.

"A 12-year-old trying to save the day!? He'll get killed! Where are his parents!?" the doctor asked loudly.

"He doesn't have parents anymore. They abandoned him when he was 7," Voltros answered. "He was born without the cords in his body that would make him talk too."

"His fucking parents abandoned him at the age of 7!? And he can't talk!? That's crazy! The Daleks will kill him if someone doesn't go out there & get him!" the doctor shouted, panicking.

"Snap out of it!" Voltros shouted, grabbing the doctor by his coat & slapping him in the face to calm him down.

"B-but he'll die!" the doctor shouted.

"Just watch," Voltros told the doctor.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted as they shot their lasers at Wyott. However, Wyott dodged the lasers by running fast. "Where did he go?"

Suddenly, Wyott appeared behind them. "Wah-hao!" Wyott shouted to the Daleks.

"What did he say?" the doctor asked Voltros.

"I have a translator right here so that we can understand him," Voltros said as he pulled out a translator from his jacket. "He said 'Over here!'" he answered the doctor.

**End of flashback…**

"Wyott? A 12 year old who can't speak?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, weird, I know," the doctor thought. "But we have to get down to business!" he shouted. The doctor, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, & Yoshi ran to a secret room in the castle to plan out the attack against the Daleks.

**And that's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to hurry up & get the semi-final chapter posted! Until then, enjoy the last chapter of Chaos In Elmore, the collaboration between me & EvelioandZgroup! And if I don't post it in time, I'll do what I did with the previous Dalek story & post it as a bonus in April! (Not an April fool's joke) If you have an questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	3. Chapter 3

The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 3- This Is Where It All Ends, chapter 3

**Hello, & welcome to the final chapter of my seventeenth fanfic! Seeing as how we're right at the end of Dalek quarter, I thought I'd post the final chapter of the final battle against the Daleks! Alright, let's go!**

At the Mushroom Kingdom, the Daleks were flying over everything. "Where are those pesky annoyances?" one Dalek said.

"Over here!" the doctor shouted below the Daleks.

The Daleks saw the doctor & said, "There's one! Exterminate!" They aimed their shot at the doctor & fired, but the doctor quickly ran out of the way.

The Daleks landed onto the ground & chased the doctor, who was running away from them. "Yoshi! Now!" the doctor shouted.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted. Yoshi ran up behind the Daleks & used his tongue to eat them & pop them out in white eggs with green spots. "What the? Where the hell am I?" the Daleks shouted.

"Mario! Luigi! Now!" the doctor shouted.

"Okey-dokey!" Mario & Luigi shouted. They picked up red turtle shells & kicked them. The shells targeted the eggs the Daleks were in. The Daleks broke out of the eggs & then were hit by the turtle shells. "Aaahh!" the Daleks shouted, flying in the air & then falling down onto the ground.

"Wario! Waluigi! Peach! Now!" the doctor shouted.

"Right!" Wario, Waluigi, & Peach shouted. Waluigi ran towards the Daleks. He picked several Daleks up & threw them in the air. Then Waluigi pulled out a tennis racket, made it grow bigger, & then hit the Daleks towards Wario. Each time a Dalek was close to Wario, Wario used his fart power to make the Daleks fly away from him & right towards Peach, who held a Dalek trapping net. The Daleks fell into the net. All of the Daleks were in the net.

"Gross!" one Dalek said.

"I fell dirty for being farted on!" another Dalek said.

"I got them all!" Peach shouted. Then one Dalek shot its laser & hit Peach. "Ahh!" she shouted, letting go of the net. She fell down bleeding, & the Daleks broke free out of the net.

"Fuck!" the doctor shouted.

"Pathetic weaklings! Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted, shooting everyone. They shot Wario & Waluigi, who fell down bleeding.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Wario & Waluigi shouted when they were shot.

"No! No!" the doctor shouted.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exter-" the Daleks shouted. They were interrupted by a fireball hitting one of the Daleks, who was the fragile Dalek that could be destroyed by anything. "AAAHH!" the Dalek shouted. "I'm burning! I'm burn…" it was shouting before it melted.

"What was that?" the Daleks shouted. They saw a blue & brown-wearing plumber with a blue C on his hat & a black, thin & curly moustache. He is the long-lost brother of Mario & Luigi.

"Who is that?" the doctor asked.

"Caligio!" Mario & Luigi answered.

"I heard you were all in trouble, so I came by to help!" Caligio said.

"Another enemy sighted! Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted, firing at Caligio. Caligio was dodging the lasers as fast as he could. He ran up to a Dalek & went past it, causing a Dalek that was trying to shoot him to shoot the Dalek Caligio passed.

"Wow, he's running pretty fast," the doctor said.

"Yeah, he's the speedy Mario brother!" Luigi told the doctor.

Caligio ran past another Dalek, & a Dalek shot the Dalek Caligio passed on accident. Suddenly, one Dalek finally shot Caligio, & Caligio lost his fire power. "Oh no!" Caligio shouted. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no! What is he going to do!?" the doctor shouted.

"Shit! I've got to find another power-up!" Caligio shouted. Then he saw a floating block with a question mark & hit it at the bottom, causing a star to appear. "A-ha!" he shouted. He got the star & was flashing lights.

The Daleks shot Caligio, but the lasers had no effect on him. "WHAT!?" the Daleks shouted. Then Caligio ran towards all of the Daleks & hit them. "NOOO!" most of the Daleks shouted, flying in the air & then shutting down. Then, by the time he was about to hit the last one, Caligio lost his invincibility power. The last Dalek shot Caligio, & then Caligio fell to the ground bleeding. "Ahh!" Caligio shouted.

"No! Caligio!" everyone shouted.

The Dalek aimed towards the doctor & was about to shoot him. "Oh crap!" the doctor shouted, trying to find a mirror.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek shouted. It shot its laser & was about to hit the doctor. But then Peach ran up to the doctor & protected him with a mirror. The laser reflected off of the mirror & shot the Dalek. "No! This can't be…" the Dalek shouted, shutting down.

"Oh thank you, Peach!" the doctor said, thanking Peach.

"You're welcome," Peach shouted. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom cheered Peach for using a mirror to reflect the laser right towards the last Dalek.

**At the Dalek base…**

"Dammit! We've lost again!" one Dalek shouted.

"To who, this time?" the Dalek Emperor asked.

"To the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!" the Dalek answered.

"The princess!? Are you kidding me!?" the Emperor shouted. "That's it, I am making a deal with someone to see if they can do better than us! We'll get… the Cybermen!"

**And that's the final chapter! The Cybermen!? The Daleks are making a deal with the Cybermen!? Find out what chaos unfolds in the Doctor Who/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover section next month! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out saying, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
